


Various Drabbles

by arcee_bee



Series: Smut Drabbles [4]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom! Eunhyuk, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Infidelity, Interrogation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nerdiness, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Sungmin, Kim HeeChul/ChoiKyuHyun/HanKyung/EunHyuk, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Lee Sun Woong | Tablo
Series: Smut Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619365
Kudos: 24





	1. The Lab

HyukJae tried to escape, but his effort failed as the tentacles had coiled around his limbs and torso. The slimy appendage successfully divested him from his clothing with unbelievable ability. The first few tries were clumsy and rough, but the slimy tongue-like appendage were getting better at what they were doing.

“Let me go!” HyukJae struggled against the vines, it only made them wrapped around him tighter, when he tried to open his mouth to scream, a tentacle invaded his mouth, filling his throat, searching. HyukJae almost gagged, it felt strange, as if he was giving head to a strange long cock. The tentacle was long and hard, slick as an eel and tasted strange.

HyukJae knew it was a mistake to come to the Lab alone at this time of night, he should have checked what kind of alien monster those freaks were testing on before agreeing to check the charts. Now he only hoped that ShinDong would check on him when he’s not returning after an hour.

When HyukJae was busy with the tentacle on his mouth, more tentacles invaded his body. They acted like tongues, licking and tasting his skin, leaving green saliva like liquid on HyukJae’s skin. The rest of the long vines coiled around him tightly and soon HyukJae was suspended in the air, limbs pulled apart, leaving his body free for the alien monster to explore.

“Aaah ... Ngg ...” HyukJae moaned as he felt a blunt tip touched his opening. The tentacle on his mouth left him suddenly, causing HyukJae to choke. However, his relief was short-lived, HyukJae panicked when he felt the blunt hardness pressed against his opening once again, testing or measuring if it could go in through the opening.

“No...! Not there ... aah ... Noo!” HyukJae’s scream was cut as a thinner vine wrapped around his tongue, pulling him in an act so similar to sucking, “Nnnngh ... Nnnnnh ...” HyukJae whimpered.

The CCTV was hanging on the wall, facing HyukJae's ordeal, deep down inside HyukJae wondered what the Security Team was doing on the other side. How come they didn't come to check?

The tentacles continued to ravage his body, his legs were spread wider and suddenly a tongue-like tip pressed against HyukJae’s tight opening, another one thinner vine wrapped around HyukJae’s member and started to tightening and loosening, mimicking the way he would masturbate himself. To HyukJae’s horror, his body responded to the stimulation and he felt himself growing harder.

HyukJae released a groan, the tongue like-appendage was licking his hole, lubricating and eventually forcing itself into him. At one point, the tentacle succeeded and HyukJae felt it sliding into him, the slimey length did not hurt him as much as he expected, it felt really strange, unlike his lovers in the past, the tentacle was long and thin, and it reached the places HyukJae never knew could be reached by anything.

With the green tongue lapping, playing with the little nub that intensified his pleasure deep inside, HyukJae started to feel light headed. It was really weird, it felt like something was licking and tickling his insides. HyukJae could feel his organ was hardening rapidly. With each pull the vines wrapped around his member, HyukJae could feel himself getting close to release.

“H-hyaaaa .... aaaah ...” HyukJae almost screamed when another tentacle, this time larger and thicker, pressed into him. The head was almost as big as a cock and it was slick and slimy. It slid into him slowly and HyukJae could feel it inside him, slowly creeping into his bowel.

The phallic appendage slowly pulled out of HyukJae, only to push in again, the smaller vine continued to tease his insides, intensifying the pleasure. The speed increased after a while and HyukJae ended up moaning in pleasure, his organ weeping and ready for release.

“Uuugh ...” HyukJae’s body finally tightened, his insides contracted heavily as he orgasmed. The tentacle wrapped around his member didn’t stop and milked him until his organ finished ejaculating. By the end of his orgasm, HyukJae was hanging lifelessly, supported by the vines, but they were not done, the two tentacles inside him were growing thicker and continued to piston into him faster until they erupted thick green liquid inside HyukJae’s rectum.

The intensity of their release was so hard, HyukJae thought he could have vomited. Their green cum filled HyukJae’s stomach, some of them even dripped out of HyukJae’s body and pooled on the floor.

After releasing it’s seeds, the alien lowered HyukJae’s limp body to the floor. The vines extracted themselves off HyukJae’s body and quietly disappeared through the ventilator on the ceiling, leaving HyukJae laying helpless and naked, only covered with its thick green seed and his own cum.


	2. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire! Kangin and Vampire! Teuk with Baby Vampire! Hyuk

“What’s wrong baby? Bad dream?” Leeteuk moved on the large bed, giving HyukJae some space to climb to his bed. It was only six in the morning, he had tucked HyukJae to bed two hours a go, HyukJae was supposed to be asleep by now. HyukJae bit his lip cutely, he was almost pouting, deciding if he should tell LeeTeuk about his problem.

“You can sleep here”, LeeTeuk kissed HyukJae’s pouting lips, the blood from his last feed still warm on HyukJae’s veins, LeeTeuk braced himself from reading what troubled the young vampire’s mind. HyukJae’s mortal age ended when he was 17, he’d been living as a vampire for almost 1 year now, he used to live a sheltered life. His innocence was so pure, LeeTeuk fell in love with HyukJae the first time he tasted the young man’s blood and decided to keep HyukJae as his.

“Wanna tell me about the dream?” LeeTeuk asked, tucking layers of hair away from HyukJae’s eyes. HyukJae’s pair of large chocolate eyes stared back at LeeTeuk.

“Is it scary?” LeeTeuk almost chuckled, trying harder not to peek into HyukJae’s mind to see what the young vampire was scared of.

HyukJae shook his head, “I ... I...uhm ... ” he tried to find the right words, his cheek blushed in embarrassment, deciding it would be much easier to show his maker his problem, he guided LeeTeuk’s hand to his crotch.

“I see”, LeeTeuk smiled wider, hand caressing the hardness forming on HyukJae’s lower part of body, “KangIn-ah ... KangIn, wake up!” he called for his life-mate.

“Hmm?” KangIn grunted sleepily.

“Our baby’s having a problem”, LeeTeuk smiled, guiding KangIn’s hand to where HyukJae needed help, he laced his fingers with KangIn’s and gently massaged the bulge under HyukJae’s sleeping pants with KangIn’s hand.

“Thinking about someone?” KangIn questioned, HyukJae shook his head to answer the question.

“Baby’s having a secret, hmm?” LeeTeuk kissed HyukJae’s neck, “Shall we help him, KangIn?”

“Your motherly instinct just have to kick in huh?” KangIn teased his lover.

Together, they took off HyukJae’s clothes. The youngest vampire squirmed shyly, he had thought of KangIn and LeeTeuk as his makers, his father and mother in his new life and also his lovers but he had never been completely comfortable when it came to sex with the two.

LeeTeuk planted sweet little kisses on his neck, down to his chest. Between the two, LeeTeuk was the one with the mother role. He was the oldest of them all, at 200 years old, he was one of the oldest vampires around. He was always sweet and caring with HyukJae, always wanted to keep HyukJae safe and happy. He was tall and slim, with pale complexion and pleasant laugh, anyone wouldn’t know that he was a vampire until he attacks, most of his victims were lured by his beauty or helplessness and when they realised that the thin fragile man was not what they first thought, it was all too late because LeeTeuk was also one of the most lethal vampire in this world.

KangIn pulled HyukJae so he was sitting on LeeTeuk’s lap, he gave a rough kiss on HyukJae’s lips before travelling down, he parted HyukJae’s legs and brought HyukJae’s face to meet his.

“Wanna tell me who was on your dream, Hyukkie?” HyukJae shook his head once again.

“KangIn, let him be”, LeeTeuk said with a low chuckle, his fingers danced to HyukJae’s pale skin lightly, causing him to shudder in anticipation, he kissed HyukJae’s neck and HyukJae could feel LeeTeuk’s fangs on his skin.

“You know I need to know when my baby’s having a puppy love crush ... it’s called a father’s responsibility”, KangIn scowled.

KangIn was 120 years old, his tall and bulky figure was a contrast comparison to LeeTeuk, his short temper and impatient nature didn’t fade despite his age and immortality. He spent half of his immortal years from one trouble to another until he met LeeTeuk, and now he had a reason to fight for.

KangIn pulled HyukJae’s left ankle, he kissed a spot and licked the vein. HyukJae was full of fresh blood from his last meal and it was tempting to taste.

HyukJae let out a whimper as KangIn licked all the way up to his skinny leg, following a trail up to HyukJae’s knee, KangIn kissed the inside of HyukJae’s thigh. His hand played with HyukJae’s arousal, causing HyukJae to moan a little. The pulse there was pumping blood fiercely, KangIn could feel the little pulsing under the skin. Suddenly KangIn bit down, using his fang to pierce the soft skin. HyukJae arched up in pleasure in instant, moaning as his blood filled KangIn’s mouth. There had to be something about HyukJae, KangIn decided, blood always tasted better from him. He could have all kind of blood in the world and it would taste sweet coming from his veins.

With his fingers toying with HyukJae’s member, KangIn lapped the blood greedily.

Just a little more, he thought.

“You better be”, a voice surprised him, and when he looked up he was met with LeeTeuk’s disapproving look.

Licking the blood clean from the spot where HyukJae’s torso met his legs, KangIn kissed the wound and let it healed. He then licked the head of HyukJae’s hard organ, causing HyukJae to moan louder. He parted HyukJae’s legs further and took the erection into his mouth.

HyukJae writhed in pleasure, his narrow hips thrusted into KangIn’s warm mouth impatiently. KangIn looked up and saw LeeTeuk was playing with HyukJae’s nipples, his mouth attached on HyukJae’s neck, kissing and biting playfully.

HyukJae was a moaning mess under the two older vampires’ ministration. Being a vampire escalated his pleasure and sex was something he was deprived of in his mortal life. His whole body was on fire, he was getting closer to the edge.

“Tell Teuk-Umma Hyukkie, tell me who were you dreaming of?” LeeTeuk licked the shell of his ear seductively, fingers twisted HyukJae’s nipples, sending more sparks to his body.

“H-Haaa ... aaah ... D-DongHae!” And HyukJae came.

KangIn continued sucking on HyukJae’s member until the last of the orgasm wave left him.

Sitting up, KangIn wiped his mouth as he saw HyukJae was laying limply on LeeTeuk’s arms.

“DongHae huh?” he smirked.

“The boy he met at the library”, LeeTeuk explained, tucking HyukJae to bed.

“We’ll deal with that later”, KangIn pulled LeeTeuk to his arms, “Now I’m horny.”


	3. The Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study time with JunSu and HyukJae!

“Okay, now take off your pants ... and your underwear too”, JunSu instructed. HyukJae hesitated at first, but after some persuasions and a bit of threatening, he gave up. They made a little bet as they studied together, somehow JunSu had managed to litterally ate the biology dictionary, making him remember every single entry and leaving HyukJae losing.

“Now, read this”, JunSu opened the page, he had arranged HyukJae so he was leaning against the table with his naked butt at level with the wooden desk, such a delicious sight ... JunSu thought.

“Homeostasis ... The tendency of an organism or a cell to regulate its internal conditions, ...” HyukJae stopped when he felt his best friend’s hands parting his butt cheeks from behind, “What are you doing, JunSu?”

“Don’t ask and just read!” JunSu said back.

“... usually by a system of feedback controls, so as to stabilize health and functioning, ... aaah! JUNSU!” HyukJae looked back in shock as he felt JunSu was fingering his puckered hole.

JunSu replied by smacking HyukJae’s pale globe, “Didn’t you say that you’ll let me do whatever I want?!”

“B-but ...”

“Just keep reading HyukJae”, JunSu slapped HyukJae’s ass once again, “Remember, time is precious, you better start putting knowledge on your small brain while I do my fun”. HyukJae sighed, he was sure JunSu had planned something ...

“Mitosis ...” he read the next point, “Is the process where a ...aah ... “ HyukJae could feel JunSu’s tongue against his tight hole, licking and teasing, most likely searching for entrance, “... s-single cell ... ah ... d-divides ...” JunSu had successfully pushed his tongue into HyukJae’s pink entrance, flicking it back and forth, exploring and roaming HyukJae’s insides.

“s-single cell ... divides r-res-res ... nngh ... J-JunSu ... what ...”

JunSu straightened up, “You’re so uptight Hyukkie, you should relax a bit when you’re studying, no wonder you can’t memorize anything”, JunSu looked so casual, despite what he just did earlier. HyukJae’s face reddened, “Keep going!” JunSu turned leave HyukJae.

HyukJae eyed his friend suspiciously, but JunSu did nothing, he was searching for something on one of the shelves, so HyukJae continued reading.

“Mitosis ...the process where a single cell divides resulting in generally two identical cells, each containing the same number of chromosomes and genetic content as that of the original cell ... “ he flipped the page, “Lytic Cycle is one of the two cycle of ... oooh ...” HyukJae moaned, JunSu was back and this time he shoved his finger into HyukJae’s opening. It was slick with something, the bastard must had looked for lube when he went to the shelves.

“...two cycles of viral reproduction ...” JunSu continued, as if nothing happened, “which is usually considered as ... what, Hyukkie?” he pushed his finger deeper, and HyukJae could only grunted, “Come on don’t be a lazy ass!”

“As the main method ... uhh ...” JunSu had pushed another finger into HyukJae and was scicoring the tight opening, “... of viral reproduction ... ah ... J-JunS-Su ... The-there ...” HyukJae moaned louder as JunSu found the spot that made his legs turned into puddles of goo.

“Here?” JunSu rubbed the spot, causing HyukJae to whimper more, “Hyukkie, what are the stages of Lytic Cycle?”

“A-Attachment ...wh-when the virus ... attaches itself ... oooh ... JunSu ... Fuck!”

JunSu smiled smugly, standing behind HyukJae, he removed his own pants and put lube on his own straining arousal.

“First stage ... Attachment”, JunSu rubbed the head of his swollen organ against HyukJae’s pink opening, “the virus attaches itself to the host cell”.

“Mmmh ...” HyukJae pushed back, wanting more of the delicious friction.

“Second stage ... Injection ...” and with that, JunSu pushed forward, his member pierced HyukJae’s lubricated hole and it swallowed the hard appendix immediately, “Fuck Hyukkie, you’re so damn tight!” JunSu grunted.

“Nnngh ...” HyukJae bit his lip, he didn’t want the whole house to hear them, “Wh-what’s with the ... mmm ... second stage?”

“Injection ... the virus inserts its ... Ugh ... genetic material into the host cell”, JunSu continued, HyukJae’s insides were so tight around him, it felt so perfect around his member. JunSu pulled back a little and HyukJae refused to let him leave, his insides gripped him tightly.

“Th-third ... stage ...?”

“Integration”, JunSu pushed back into the heated tunnel, “... the genetic material tells the cell what to do ... Fuck Hyuk ... you’re so hot ...”

The Biology text book was soon forgotten, JunSu pushed in and out of HyukJae with the roughness of a horny teenager. HyukJae pushed back with every pull JunSu made, his hand masturbating his own desire, ready to explode.

“H-Hyuk I’m c-close”, JunSu moaned.

“No! Don’t come inside!” HyukJae panicked, he didn’t want to leave the room with JunSu’s semen dripping from his insides.

“Can’t hold back ... Aaah ... Hyuk ...” with a final thrust, JunSu emptied himself inside his best friend.

Despite hating JunSu for soiling his insides, HyukJae could not hold back anymore. With JunSu’s member still spurting cum inside him, HyukJae came too.

Minutes later, when they were both laying exhausted on the wooden floor, JunSu said dreamily,“Never thought that Biology could be so sexy ...”

HyukJae smacked JunSu’s arm in reply.


	4. The Interrogator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When SungMin and KyuHyun wanted information from a poor Junior Accountant

HyukJae opened his eyes and found that he was bound in a chair that reminded him of a dentist’s, bright light invaded his eyes and he felt slightly light headed.

“Hello ...”, a sweet tone greeted his ears and when he looked to his side, a man was sitting on a chair next to him, “Lee HyukJae, right?” he looked almost cute with his chubby cheeks and soft features, but something told HyukJae not to fall into the trap.

“Y-yes ... who are you? Why am I here?”

“This one is impatient Hyung”, another man came to his vision, this man was taller with handsome face, his skin was pale but despite that he possessed some kind of hidden strength, “That’ll be good.”

“My name is SungMin and my friend here is KyuHyun”, SungMin smiled sweetly, but something told HyukJae that this man was dangerous, “We’re from the SJ13...” HyukJae recognised SJ13 as a well known underground organisation, specialicing in stealing informations of large companies, and he shuddered, why would they want to do anything with him?

“... we have some questions we need to ask you regarding your job at SM, will you cooperate, HyukJae?” SungMin continued

HyukJae knew he was in trouble, now that he looked around the room he was in seemed to be a torture chamber or some sort. Various devices decorated the wall and a tray with strange items were on the table next to SungMin.

“Please ... I don’t know anything ...” HyukJae begged, “I’m just a junior accountant!”

“Of course you won’t answer them easily”, he took a vial from the tray and filled an injection with the clear liquid, “We don’t do this very often but since you’re so cute ...” he took HyukJae’s bounded arm and injected the drug to HyukJae’s vein, “We can do this the hard way or the easy way”, SungMin continued, “Tell me the password for the main computer at SM.”

HyukJae shook his head, “I don’t know!”

“Very well then”, SungMin’s smile widened, “I was hoping that you won’t cooperate anyway”, he stood up, “I’ll be back, make yourself comfortable then”, he went to the door and KhyuHyun followed him.

HyukJae laid bound at the chair for almost an hour, his blood pumped the drug and slowly it started to take effect. HyukJae felt hot and despite the air conditioned room, the heat was getting worse. A strange feeling pooled on his stomach, spreading the heat all over his body. HyukJae tried to break free from his bound but he couldn’t, the straps securing his limbs were leather and they were perfectly secured. Sweat started to form on his skin, adding his discomfort.

After what seemed like eternity, the door was opened by KyuHyun, who smirked at the sight of HyukJae. SungMin followed him cheerfully.

“Look at you, you’re all sweaty and sticky”, SungMin commented, “Let’s get these off shall we?” he took a knife from the table and fear filled HyukJae’s gut, “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you with this ...” he cooed at HyukJae. With a trained swiftness, SungMin cut through HyukJae’s jeans and shirt.

“No! What are you doing?!” HyukJae struggled to escape the knife as it reached his underwear.

“Don’t struggle, HyukJae, you’ll hurt yourself”, SungMin warned, before he divested HyukJae from the last stitch of his clothing.

“He looks cuter this way”, KyuHyun joined SungMin in front of HyukJae, his eyes watched the sight in front of him with the sharpness of an eagle’s eyes.

SungMin smirked, “Yeah he is ...” he traced the knife on HyukJae’s skin, from his chest down to his stomach, HyukJae felt humiliated, he was naked in front of the leering eyes, the two interrogators didn’t ask him any questions, they exchanged comments about his body parts, embarrassing him even further. And to his further humiliation, HyukJae saw his member started to grow.

“Now Hyukkie”, SungMin used the remote and the foot of the chair separated themselves to the side, parting HyukJae’s legs in the process, “We’ll ask you a few questions, you’ll answer them, right?”

“I don’t know anything! No ... Aaah ... What are you doing?!” HyukJae screamed, SungMin’s fingers were touching his opening, it was slick with something, and persistently pressing into him, forcing its way into HyukJae’s most private part.

“Just answer the question Hyukkie and we’ll get through this without getting too messy”, SungMin said, “Give me the thin one”, he told KyuHyun, the younger man gave SungMin a long device from the tray, “Thank you KyuHyun”.

“Wha-... aaaah .... haaa”, HyukJae emmited a high pitched scream as the small device entered his body forcefully, it was thin, probably not thicker than SungMin’s finger, SungMin pushed it further, although HyukJae’s body refused the intrusion.

“Don’t be stubborn, Hyukkie, just enjoy it”, SungMin pushed it deeper, and suddenly it hit something inside HyukJae, making him moan, “That’s it, we’re getting there ...” SungMin pressed a button at the end of the toy and it started to vibrate.

HyukJae’s moans escalated as KyuHyun’s calloused fingers started to pump on his member. He forgot about everything, his head swam with the strange sensations, and suddenly he reached his peak with SungMin and KyuHyun toying with his body.

As HyukJae came back from his orgasmic stage, he felt the toy being pulled away from him with the ever smiling SungMin.

“HyukJae, what is the password to SM’s main computer?”

“I don’t kn-aaaah!” HyukJae felt a vibration attacking his senses, SungMin was pressing a small egg-like tool into his opening, “I don’t know ... aah ... no ... please ...”

“That is not the answer I want to hear, Hyukkie”, SungMin replied, using his finger to push the egg into HyukJae. The device popped in with no difficulties after SungMin’s preparation. HyukJae whimpered louder as the vibrating bullet slid into him. He tried to push the toy out of his body but SungMin kept pushing with his finger and he finally gave up.

“N-noo please ...! I don’t know! Aaah ...”

“You’re sensitive down here aren’t you?” SungMin chuckled, he pressed another similar device to HyukJae’s shaft, which was starting to grow harder and with SungMin’s ministration.

It didn’t take long for them to toy with HyukJae’s body until he came again for the second time. This time, the aftermath of his orgasm left HyukJae limp and weak.

“We can play this game all night, HyukJae-sshi”, SungMin cooed, “Now are you going to cooperate?”

“I... I can’t tell you ... My boss ... he’ll ... he’ll kill me ...” HyukJae cried out.

“Fine”, SungMin’s lips formed a tight line, “Give me the next one Kyu ...”

Two hours and many orgasms later, HyukJae was laying lifelessly, his breath was reduced to short pants and his skin slick with sweat and his own cum. SungMin had tried many of his toys on HyukJae and the result was satisfying. He had restracted almost all information he needed from the young accountant.

“990-333-876”, HyukJae answered breathlessly.

“That’s not so hard isn’t?” SungMin smiled, while KyuHyun typed the information on his laptop.

“It’s working Hyung”, KyuHyun reported.

“Good, now how about the password to the safe box?”

“TPR-QWERT”.

“Did you get that Kyu?”

“Yeah”, KyuHyun replied, “We’re in.”

“That’s really nice Hyukkie”, SungMin patted HyukJae’s head, “Now ... one more thing ... Are you a virgin, Hyukkie? Ever had anyone sticking their cock up to your ass?”

HyukJae’s face blushed deep red, “Please ... I’ve told you everything you want to know! Let me go ... please ...” he begged.

“Answer the question Hyukkie, are you a virgin?”

HyukJae nodded quietly in response. Defeated and humiliated.

“Good”, SungMin’s smirk was devious, HyukJae decided, but he was too sore and tired to think.

SungMin left his stool to KyuHyun’s side, he said something to the younger man and they both looked at HyukJae with something on their eyes.

“Let me take care of these”, SungMin told his younger partner, “I’ll let you deal with him, I know you want to ...” KyuHyun grinned in satisfaction.

“You know me well, Hyung ...”

KyuHyun left his laptop and undid the straps on HyukJae’s legs. Being freed after bounded for hours made HyukJae’s legs asleep, HyukJae couldn’t even struggle when KyuHyun pulled them up to his shoulder. However, when KyuHyun lowered his pants, HyukJae panicked.

“No ... please no ... don’t ... aaaah .... Nnnng ...!” HyukJae moaned as KyuHyun’s heated member pressed into him, his insides were still tender and sensitive due to the drug and many orgasms he had earlier. His eyes rolled behind their sockets and his toes curled in instant.

KyuHyun’s member was so much different than the toys SungMin insterted into HyukJae earlier. It was hot and pulsing with life, KyuHyun’s only concern was to reach his own bliss, his movements were harsh, completely the opposite of SungMin’s controlled treatments with his toys.

“Ugh ... so tight ... so good ...” KyuHyun grunted as his member stabbed HyukJae over and over again. And at one point, suddenly KyuHyun’s member exploded inside HyukJae, his hot seed flooding HyukJae’s over fucked tunnel. Somehow the feeling excited HyukJae and he too, climaxed soon afterwards.

When KyuHyun pulled his softening cock off the captive’s spent body, SungMin was done with the laptop.

“We’ve got everything”, SungMin informed, “What do you think of him?”

“Can we keep him, Hyung?” KyuHyun zipped his pants, “It’s such a waste to kill him, he’s such a sex doll ... “

SungMin chuckled, “But you have to take care of his needs, Kyu”.

“I know you’ll share the responsibility”, KyuHyun smiled, and they shared a kiss.


	5. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering Tablo brought a stinging feeling to his eyes, HyukJae wasn’t sure if he was crying because he couldn’t feel the tears falling, but his eyes felt hot and his chest tight.

HyukJae closed his eyes as the hot water poured down on him. He put the shower to the max, welcoming the harsh attack of the water to his skin, wishing it would clean his body, or at least took his mind off his problem.

Tablo met him today. He came to the studio, asking HyukJae to come with him. HyukJae had refused, he knew exactly what would happen if he falls for the older man’s trap once again. He was married after all, he shouldn’t be coming to HyukJae for sex.

He got his wife for that.

Remembering Tablo brought a stinging feeling to his eyes, HyukJae wasn’t sure if he was crying because he couldn’t feel the tears falling, but his eyes felt hot and his chest tight.

“We’re done Hyung, you’re married, we can’t meet like this anymore”, HyukJae said to the older man, “Don’t do this, we’re over.”

“Hyukkie, please ... just let me talk to you, I can explain everything ...” Tablo begged, “You can always leave if you want, I won’t stop you.”

And as usual, HyukJae always ended up believing the older man.

The moment the door to Tablo’s apartment was closed, all plans for talking flew out of the window, they quickly ended up in fierce tongue battle, limbs fighting to take off each other’s clothes. Tablo’s hands took no time in pulling HyukJae’s pants down as they reached the bedroom.

HyukJae’s sanity returned as the back of his legs met the bed.

This was wrong, it was the bed where Tablo and his wife shared. He was nothing but the third wheel in this relationship.

“Hyung please ...” HyukJae tried to protest, “Don’t ... your wife ...”

“She’s out of town”, Tablo kissed him again, this time HyukJae moaned into the kiss as Tablo’s experienced fingers found his nipple and pinched the pinkish nub.

Back to his current time, HyukJae searched for shampoo, there were several bottles of shampoo at the shelf, HyukJae wondered why there were so many of them. Then he remembered Tablo’s wife, she probably the one who got those, he thought.

Choosing the neglected bottle at the back of the shelf, HyukJae smiled ironically when he saw what it was. It was the bottle he left months a go, before Tablo’s wedding ...

HyukJae knew Tablo’s wife. She was beautiful and polite, a perfect Korean wife. Tablo’s parents loved her and Tablo’s friends adored her. She was the perfect woman for Tablo. But why he kept coming to HyukJae?

HyukJae was done crying and he had decided to move on with his life when Tablo came back, asking HyukJae back.

“She could never replace you, Hyukkie ...” he said.

And HyukJae was back on the emotional roller coaster everytime the older man said it.

HyukJae found a bar of soap and used it to wash every scent Tablo left in his body. He touched the back of his body, finding his opening. It was bruised and sensitive due to the activity Tablo and he did earlier. Some of Tablo’s cum dripped out.

Facing the glass wall, with one hand to steady himself, HyukJae pushed a finger into his hole. His body protested a bit at the sudden intrusion but HyukJae ignored the discomfort and added another finger. He wanted to be clean.

He needed to get Tablo out of his system, body and mind.

He used his fingers to push Tablo’s seed out of his body, the hot water trickled into his insides, it felt very strange and uncomfortable, HyukJae didn’t care, he just wished to be clean. Having his fingers inside him brought his memory back to what happened earlier that night.

“Uuuh ... Hyung ... not too fast ... ah ...” HyukJae writhed under Tablo’s touch.

“I’m sorry ... I can’t hold on ...” Tablo pushed further into HyukJae, causing HyukJae to whimper in pain, “You’re so tight Hyukkie ...”

“H-Hyung ...”

And then all thoughts left their minds as their bodies betrayed their brains. HyukJae anchored his legs behind Tablo’s back, accepting Tablo’s thrusts into his body. Moans and whimpers filled the room as the scent of sex was overwhelming.

“Hyukkie, I’m ugh ... close ...” Tablo rasped.

HyukJae answered with arching his back and tightening his channel as orgasm approached him fast.

HyukJae gave a long sigh, his skin was all pruney and the hot water had turned colder. He turned off the water and dried himself. Making sure he was dry enough before leaving the shower stall.

Quietly, he put on his clothes, drying his hair, and left the note he’d prepared next to the bed.

“Goodbye Hyung”, he whispered, and with no second thought, HyukJae left the room.

He was finally free ...

Two hours later, Tablo woke up alone in his bed. He tried to look for HyukJae, but he only found a note at the bed side table.

Tablo-Hyung,  
It’s time for us to move on, I need to start being an adult and you need to take care of your family  
This is for the best.  
Please don’t try to find me.

Goodbye

HyukJae.


	6. The Cattery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought this is called doggy style”, HyukJae teased, but did as he was told.

The large cat nuzzled against HyukJae’s face with a purr too cute for its size. HyukJae giggled at the sound of the tiger was making.

“Seriously Hae, you’re a tiger not a cat”, the reply to HyukJae’s comment was a lick on his face, causing HyukJae to complain, “Look, you’re not a cat, that tongue is made to separate bone and flesh ...!” the tiger cut his protests by licking his face again, “Okay okay cut that out it’s not cute”.

If tigers could pout, HyukJae was sure this one would pout. But then again DongHae was not even a real tiger, his shapeshifting ability was probably not that good because HyukJae could still tell that DongHae was no ordinary tiger.

First of all, he was too large for a tiger ...

DongHae put his paw on HyukJae’s chest, stopping the young man to get up from the bed. His paw covered the centre part of HyukJae’s chest. The pads were soft, DongHae had pulled the menacing claws in, he never used them when he was around HyukJae.

He was also too smart for a tiger.

DongHae suddenly pulled HyukJae’s shirt off his body, tearing the thin white material.

“Hae! No!” HyukJae pushed DongHae’s face away, trying to save his favourite sleeping attire but failed, “Bad kitty! You know I like this shirt!” he scowled the tiger.

DongHae showed no remorse at what he did, he licked HyukJae’s exposed skin. His rough tongue felt raw against HyukJae’s soft skin. He continued to nuzzle HyukJae’s lower part of body and HyukJae quickly closed his legs.

“No, not in this form!” he pulled DongHae’s face to meet his own face and glared, “How many times should I tell you that I’m NOT going to have sex with you when you’re not human?!”

DongHae gave a protesting sound, it sounded pretty intimidating but HyukJae knew DongHae better than that. “No way I’m going to let you stick that cock into my ass!” HyukJae told the tiger firmly, “Got that? So either you change to human form or I’ll sleep!”

Seeing no positive response from DongHae, HyukJae fluffed a pillow and turned to his stomach to sleep. However, the shape shifting tiger had other things in mind, he straddled HyukJae from the back and ...

“DONGHAE!” HyukJae pushed the tiger off him, the beast was surprised at the sudden move and jumped back in reflex. The shapeshifter was taken a back with the sudden scolding so much, he lost the tiger form and ended up landing on his back.

“Hyukkie ...!” DongHae pouted, “You’re so grumpy!” he crawled to meet HyukJae who was sitting up by now.

“I’m not!” HyukJae replied.

“Yes you are”, DongHae straddled HyukJae’s lap, “But I like grumpy Hyukkie, you’re sexy when you’re angry”, he stole a kiss from HyukJae’s pinkish lips and pushed the young man to the bed,

“You’re such a horny kitty”, HyukJae sighed, but he let the nude man pulled his pants off.

DongHae spent no time to devour HyukJae’s body. He nibbled on HyukJae’s thigh, spreading the long lanky legs apart and planted wet kisses on HyukJae’s inner thighs.

“Hyukkie?” DongHae asked, HyukJae only replied with a hmm, “Do you know how tigers mate?”

“What?” HyukJae frowned at the strange question, but his question was cut as DongHae gave experimental lick on his member.

“First of all ... when female tiger gets in heat she will signal the males around by roaring”, DongHae nibbled on HyukJae’s organ, causing HyukJae to moan, “Yeah, like that ...” DongHae started to suckle on HyukJae’s member, which grew rapidly under DongHae’s ministration, his moans got louder with every suck DongHae did.

“And then ...” DongHae detached himself from HyukJae’s swollen member, causing HyukJae to whimpered in protest, “The female will show gestures to attract the male ...”

“But I’m not a tigress”, HyukJae pulled DongHae to share a kiss with the shapeshifter, their tongue battled for dominance before HyukJae gave up and let DongHae wins.

DongHae pulled back, he watched HyukJae panting with his lips slightly swollen because of their kiss, his eyes mirrored lust and DongHae could swear that it was the sexiest sight he’d ever seen.

“What next?” HyukJae nudged DongHae from his thoughts.

“What?”

“And what do they do next?”

“Copulation requires the tigress to assume a vulnerable position ...”

“And that would be ...?”

“Like this”, DongHae pushed HyukJae so he was laying on his stomach, “Bend your knee Hyukkie ...”

“I thought this is called doggy style”, HyukJae teased, but did as he was told.

“Nah, the dogs stole the name”, DongHae grinned.

HyukJae waited for what to come, DongHae was fumbling with something on his back. It didn’t take long though, DongHae came back and parted his butt cheeks.

“Mmm ...” HyukJae arched his back as DongHae’s long finger pushed past the tight ring of muscles on his opening. The finger didn’t stop and continued thrusting deeper. It was slick so it didn’t hurt much, it wasn’t the first time they had sex after all.

DongHae took his time preparing HyukJae, who was starting to whimper impatiently, HyukJae’s growing desire was getting harder to ignore as it stood erect and prominent between his legs.

HyukJae’s hand palmed his erection to ease the edges of his needs, when DongHae saw this, he pushed HyukJae’s hand away, “Be patient, I don’t wanna hurt you”, he kissed HyukJae’s neck.

“Hurry up Tiger boy”, HyukJae moaned.

DongHae’s answer was to guide his arousal into HyukJae’s prepared entrance. HyukJae let out a loud moan as DongHae filled him inch by inch.

DongHae waited for his lover to adjust as he was completely inside HyukJae, but HyukJae thrusted impatiently.

“Move”, he rasped.

“As you wish Hyukkie”, DongHae pulled back, only to push back in to HyukJae’s body.

HyukJae’s inner walls welcomed DongHae’s member, he was so tight and hot,like thick warm honey around DongHae’s member, DongHae found himself losing control with every pants and moans HyukJae made. He was approaching his orgasm faster than he hoped, instinctively, he reached to the back of HyukJae’s neck and bit down hard.

“H-Ha... Hae ... aah ...”

DongHae’s member bursted his seed deep into HyukJae’s willing body, HyukJae moaned with every squirt DongHae’s member made. It didn’t take long for HyukJae to follow and he came hard soon after. His insides contracting and quivering around DongHae’s member.

After DongHae disengaged himself from HyukJae’s tired body, he laid next to HyukJae, controlling his ragged breath.

“If you think sex with my human form is great then you really should try my tiger form”, DongHae said.

“I’ll sell you to the Tiger Breeding Sanctuary if you dare”, HyukJae retorded.

“You wouldn’t dare ...”

“Try me.”

He looked so serious, DongHae decided to forget about his idea for at least another year.


	7. Turkish Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 some with HeeChul, HanKyung and SiWon!

“Look at him ... Do you like what you see?” HeeChul whispered on HyukJae’s ear sensually. HyukJae shuddered at the sultry tone so close to his ear.

He should had known better than to leave his phone at the lounge, when he came back to get it, HeeChul and his two boys were there, doing things that made his face blushed. HeeChul found him when he was cemented to the floor, watching the sight with large eyes and gaping mouth, of course HeeChul wouldn’t be called HeeChul if he let HyukJae leaves just like that. No, he had to drag HyukJae into the room and put on a show for him.

HyukJae had his eyes on SiWon for some time now, he knew the younger man was sleeping with HanKyung and HeeChul but he couldn’t helpt it, SiWon and his perfect body was just too tempting to ignore. He had guiltily trying to imagine how SiWon's tight body feels like to touch, to kiss, to ...

“Pay attention”, HeeChul smirked behind HyukJae, with large eyes, HyukJae watched HanKyung and SiWon shared a passionate open mouthed kiss, the older of the two pulled back, exposing SiWon's perfect body to HyukJae’s eyes.

“You wanna feel him?” HeeChul licked HyukJae’s ear seductively, without waiting for an answer, HeeChul guided HyukJae’s fingers to touch SiWon, starting from the centre of his slick chest, feeling his perfectly toned muscles, down to his tight abs, to his belly button and stopping on ShiWon’s jeans, where an obvious bulge was forming.

“Do it”, HeeChul whispered on HyukJae’s ear, “I dare you”, he bit on HyukJae’s ear lobe teasingly.

HyukJae’s breath was caught on his throath.

“Please Hyung”, SiWon's tone was laced with raw lust.

Taking a large gulp of air, HyukJae undid the jeans with shaky fingers, lowering the material off SiWon's hips, he almost gasped as he saw that SiWon was actually very well endowed down there.

“Take it Hyukkie, make him scream”, HeeChul nudged HyukJae forward, “I know you’re good at giving blow jobs, I’ve heard KiBum and DongHae scream at night ...”

With a push, HyukJae was on his four above SiWon's member. He started with small licks, using his tongue to taste the younger man, SiWon gave an approving moan, tangling his fingers on HyukJae’s soft hair. His moans got louder as HyukJae took the growing appendage into his mouth and sucked. It took him several tries as SiWon's member was larger than what he was used to, none of his lovers had such well endowed member!

HeeChul took the time to undid HyukJae’s belt and loosened up the jeans off HyukJae’s frame, HanKyung helped the oldest of the four with HyukJae’s boxer and soon they were blatantly molesting HyukJae’s naked butt.

“Gaah...!” HyukJae almost jumped off the bed as suddenly an intruding tongue rimmed his opening.

“It’s okay Hyukkie, it’s just Hannie”, HeeChul patted HyukJae with an anticipating smirk.

HanKyung used his tongue to explore HyukJae’s insides, causing HyukJae to moan and groan, the vibration from his throat made SiWon's member twitched on his mouth.

“Hy-Hyuk ... Stop!” SiWon forcefully pulled HyukJae from his member, panting hard.

“Yah! Don’t let him come yet!”, HeeChul slapped HyukJae’s pale butt playfully.

SiWon took HyukJae’s mouth hungrily, the feeling of SiWon's soft lips against his sent a shiver down to HyukJae’s spine. One of the sexiest men in Korea was kissing him, HyukJae’s mind was screaming out like a fangirl.

SiWon tugged HyukJae’s t-shirt and helped the older man to get the thin material of clothing off his frame, soon HyukJae was sprawled naked on top of SiWon's perfect body, their skin touching and SiWon's member rubbed against his own in such vulgar way.

A slick finger entered his opening and HyukJae yelped in surprise.

“You’re so cute Hyung”, SiWon smiled, pulling HyukJae for another kiss as HanKyung’s slick fingers stretched HyukJae’s opening, preparing him. SiWon's fingers tracing invisible patterns on HyukJae’s chest, circling around his nipple, his lips scattering kisses on HyukJae’s neck and shoulder.

“S...-SiWon ...” HyukJae whimpered.

“He’s ready”, he could hear HanHyung said behind him. HyukJae wanted to look back but SiWon didn’t let him and planted a long kiss on his mouth.

HeeChul giggled, he must had something stored up his sleeves. That if he was wearing any, HyukJae thought. Suddenly he felt hands parting his legs, and soon SiWon's engorged head was nudging against his opening.

“Open up Hyuk”, HeeChul guided SiWon's arousal so it could slip into HyukJae’s tight hole. HyukJae moaned into SiWon's kiss as he felt the hard organ filled him slowly to the hilt. As SiWon was completely inside him, both men were panting hard. It was a tight fit.

“You ready Hyuk?” HeeChul positioned himself behind HyukJae.

“R-ready for wh-waaah...?” HeeChul didn’t get to wait until HyukJae finished his question and pushed into HyukJae’s stretched opening. HyukJae could feel HeeChul’s blunt tip entered him, lining with SiWon's, making him see stars as his tight anal canal was forced to take both erections.

HyukJae steadied himself of SiWon's chest, trying to control his breathing as both organs inside him grew hot and twitching in anticipation.

“Hurry up Hannie”, HeeChul whined. He felt HeeChul moved behind him, and soon HeeChul’s member pushed forward, causing him to groan and SiWon moaning as HyukJae tightened his anal cavity in surprise.

HanKyung started to push into HeeChul and soon they were sucked into the pleasure spiral of lust. HyukJae had never felt this way before, hands were all over his body, plucking his nipples, kissing and biting him here and there, toying with his erection, palming it until he couldn’t take it anymore, the two hardness inside him took turn in abusing his insides.

“F-fuck”, HyukJae cursed as his abused prostate was rammed harder.

“You like that Hyukkie?” HeeChul bit thrusted harder, “We’ll fuck you so hard you’re not going to walk straight for weeks ...”

A part of his brain said this was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea. He shouldn't enjoy this. But his brain and his body seemed to be disconnected and HyukJae was left with unintelligent noises as HeeChul and SiWon fucked him.

“I think he’s gone crossed eyed Hyung”, SiWon said.

Suddenly, HeeChul was pushed deeper into HyukJae,HanKyung groaned and HyukJae realized the older man was coming. HeeChul followed soon after two more thrusts, his seeds filling HyukJae’s inside. The feeling was overwhelming, HyukJae could feel himself tightening even more and soon he came too. He was still riding the waves of his orgasms when SiWon filled HyukJae with his seeds.

HyukJae barely felt alive when HeeChul and SiWon carefully pulled out of his body, he was then laid on the soft cushions. HeeChul planted a soft kiss on his swollen lips.

“Did we hurt him?” ShiWon seemed to be genuinely concerned, “I hope we didn’t hurt him too much.”

“Nah ... but probably DongHae and KiBum will hurt us later”, HanKyung replied.


End file.
